Cars 3 - Not born fast but happy
by LadyPeach7
Summary: After the race Jackson Storm tries to get closer to Cruz. But McQueen doesn't trust him and does everything to protect her. Throughout story, Jackson's personality begins to change, the more he spends time with Cruz. Jackson learns, that there are more things in life than just speed and winning. This will be a romance between Cruz and Storm.
1. I'm warning you

Cruz talks with the reporters, while McQueen looks at her proudly.

MQ: *smiles* Kids got a lot of stuff, huh Doc?

Sally: *drives closer to him* Well, she had a great teacher. And now you get to decide, when you're done racing. So, what's it gonna be, stinky... uh Stickers?

MQ: *smiles at her* I'm gonna keep racing, but before that I have something I want to do.

Sally: *happily* Oh, I can't wait to see it. I love something new.

MQ: *laughs* Don't worry, Sally. You will... *stops as he sees Jackson Storm comes closer to Cruz* What the...

Storm drives to Cruz with a smirked face expression and stops in front of her. All reporters drive away from them, so that they two are alone.

MQ: *looks at Storm suspiciously and whispers* What are you doing Storm?

Cruz talks with Storm for a few seconds, as Storm drives away from her.

Cruz: *looks after him and notices that McQueen watches at her* Hey, Mr. McQueen! *drives to him* Is something wrong?

MQ: What did you two talk about?

Cruz: Well, he just asked me if I want to go out with him.

MQ: *stunned looks at her, then in the sky and whispers* Please, Doc. Let her say no. Please, please, please...

Cruz: *rolls the eyes* Mr. McQeen, I said no to him.

MQ: *looks happily in the sky* Yeah, thank you, Doc. You're still great.

Cruz: But I also said, maybe another time.

MQ: *shocked* What? Cruz, don't you understand it? That's a trap. He is planning something.

Cruz: And you know that, becausssssse...

?: Because he has driven too many tracks., right Champ?

McQueen and Cruz turn around and see Storm stands in a smirked way.

MQ: *growls at him and says to Cruz without losing the eye contact to Storm* Cruz, can you, please, drive to the fans and give them some autographs? Me and Storm have a lot to talk about.

Cruz: But, I...

MQ: *interrupts her and looks still at Storm* NOOOOOW!

Cruz: *looks a little scared but decides to drive to the fans* OK, I'm gone. *drives away*

Sally: *nears to her boyfriend and whispers* Don't do anything desperate, Stickers!

MQ: *smirks still with the eye contact to Storm* Don't worry, Sally. This will be a quiet conversation between us men. Right Storm?

Storm: *smirks* I just hope, that it doesn't take too long and the conversation ends before you start to rust.

MQ gets angry and makes a loud engine noise, Storm as well.

Sally: *drives between them* Wow, wow, wow, guys, calm down. I drive now to Cruz and expect you two to behave like adults.

MQ: *calms down* Alright, Sally. I promise.

Sally: *looks at Storm* You too!

Storm: *rolls the eyes* I will try but I make no promises.

Sally: *growls and drives to Cruz* Arrrgh...

There is a long pause between the male race cars until McQueen breaks it.

MQ: *looks suspiciously at Storm* What are you planning, Storm?

Storm: *smiles slyly* I don't know what you mean, Champ.

MQ: *growls* Don't play the dumb. I know guys like you and, believe me, I know many of them.

Storm: *sighs and smirks* I really don't understand what your problem is. I just asked the costume girl to go out with me.

MQ: *yells* But you not even interested in her!

Storm: *grins* First, but after the race I think she is very attractive.

MQ: *nears to him and whispers* I'm warning you, Storm. If you hurt Cruz's feelings, then you will feel my revenge.

Storm: *whispers back to him* Oh, really? And how will your revenge be?

MQ: *closes his eyes and chuckles darkly* I will crush you with all 198 m/h.

Storm: *laughs* Just 198? Are you serious?

MQ: It's enough to get you on the scrapyard.

Storm: *growls makes a loud engine noise* Is this a promise?

MQ: *chuckles darkly* No, Storm. It's just a warning. So, stay away from Cruz if you don't want to end up in parts.

Storm: *smirks and rolls the eyes* And you can do it?

MQ: *angrily* You will see.

Storm: *smiles slyly* Well, Champ. We'll see. See you!

And with that he drives to his black, blue transporter truck.

MQ: *watches after him angrily, then he turns his full attention to Cruz, who gives autographs to her fans* Don't worry, Cruz. *whispers* I will protect you. You will be the best and quickest race car in the whole wide world. I promise.


	2. The party

**2 months later in the night...**

Cruz's victory is celebrated in Wheel Well and all race cars, that participated in the Florida 500 are invited. While Cruz talks inside to Danny, Chase, Ryan, and Bubba, McQueen and Sally have outside a prime table with a view of Radiator Springs and the starry night sky.

MQ: *smiles and sighs* You know Sally, I never thought that I would be someday a mentor or a crew chief. *makes a worried face* Do you think I can do it or that this blue color suits me?

Sally: *smiles at him* Why not? You're a great teacher and the old school look suits you very well. You look sooooooo "Rrrrrrrr...".

MQ: *smirks at her* Do you think so? *comes closer to her*

Sally: *blushes* Uh.., Stickers. We're not alone.

MQ: *smirks* Well, then let us drive there where we would be alone.

Sally: *sighs and shakes the head* We can't. It's Cruz's party. She would be sad if she sees us gone.

MQ: *remembers* Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. Also, I have to protect her from Storm.

Sally: *confused* Why? She won the race.

MQ: *looks thoughtfully at the ground* Yes, but I think, that he is planning something. And if I let Cruz out of sight, then it was her last race. My feeling tells me that Cruz has to stay away from Storm. *laughs arrogantly* How many times have I ever been wrong?

There was a long pause between them as they stare at each other. Sally smiles slyly and hits the ground with the tire for one, two, three, four...

MQ: *looks at her seriously* Sal, that was a rhetorical question.

Sally: *chuckles* Sorry, I thought you mean it seriously. And if you want to know, you would be a great dad.

MQ: *makes a sad puppy dog eyes* Do you really think, that am I that old?

Sally: *just sighs* ...

MQ: What?

Inside of the bar...

Cruz and the other race cars watch as Guido mixes drinks, "Cocktail".

Chase: *enjoyed* The dude is awesome, man.

Cruz: *impressed* You are great, Guido!

Danny: You rock, man.

Guido: *takes a cool pose* Pit stop!

Everyone cheers to him and scream his name "GUIDO!".

Cruz: *turns to the race cars* Guys, I'm so happy, that you are here, because it's the best party ever.

Danny: *drives closer to her and smiles* You deserve that, Cruz.

Chase, Ryan, and Bubba: Yeah, he is right.

Ryan: *smirks* Do you forgot how you was flying and beat Storm?

?: *voice is heard from behind* Hey!

Ryan turns around and sees Jackson Storm standing in front of him and looks a little in a mad mood. The other race cars also turned in his direction in a confused way.

All: Storm?

Storm: *smirks and drives a little closer to them* Whoa. Whoa. Cool it, Jackson fans. I'm just here to congratulate the winner. Can I speak with you, little costume girl?

Cruz looks a little uncertain, as Storm drives to her direction, but Ryan stops him.

Ryan: *growls at him* Her name is Cruz!

Storm: *gives him a dark look* I'm not speaking with you and it's none of your business, you intrusive little pipsqueak. *yells at him* Now, get out of my way!

The Danny, Chase and Bubba drives to Ryan's side to protect Cruz.

Storm: *looks unimpressed* And what's that now?

Danny: *makes a loud engine noise* You'll have to go through us to get Cruz.

Chase, Ryan, and Bubba support him.

Cruz: *worried* Guys, please, stop it!

Storm: *laughs amused* Now I get it! You are the four Musketeers, who protect a young lady. Well, my friends, if you want a fight, than you can get it. *makes also a loud engine noise*

Outside...

McQueen and Sally hear the commotion and loud sounds of engines inside.

MQ: *exchanges a look with Sally* Hey, what's going on over there?

Sally: I don't know. Let's find it out.

They drive to the bar and push through the crowd, see that they're watching Storm fighting against the four race cars. He just need a few seconds to defeat them.

MQ: *narrows his eyebrows* What the...?! Grrr... *whispers darkly* Storm!

Storm: *is a little out of breath, but smirks and drives closer to Cruz* Now, nobody will bother us, my princess.

Cruz and can't realize what just happened. She is too shocked to move, while Storm nears to her closer. He is about to reach her, as suddenly McQeen blocks his way. Mater helps the four cars to stand on their tires, because by the fight they all roll on their car roof.

McQueen and Storm look at each other with pure hate, then Storm breaks it.

Storm: *coldly* Hey, Champ!

MQ: *also* Hey, Storm! What you want?

Storm: *moves his eyes to Cruz, who hides behind McQueen* I just want to talk to the young lady.

MQ: *still coldly* Everyone wants to talk to her. And her name is Cruz.

Storm: *rolls the eyes* Ok, Cruz. Can I talk to you, Cruz? *looks at her*

Cruz: Well, uh... *wants to drive to him but McQueen stops her*

MQ: NO! You can't, Storm. Because you ruined the party. You beat up the other race cars and insulted them.

Ryan: He first insulted us, then he beat us up.

MQ: *annoyed* It's the same, Ryan.

Storm: Excuse me, but they started it. I just came here to congratulate Cruz. But my invitation was lost for sure, and so I really felt quite distressed.

MQ: *coldly* You weren't wanted!

Storm: *a little hurt and shocked* NOT WA...? *calms down* Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way. *turns around to leave*

Cruz: *drives closer to him* And you're not offended, right Storm?

Storm: *smirks slyly and turns to her* Of course not, my princess. And to show you, Champ, l that I bear no ill will, so I will bestow a gift on our winner Cruz Ramirez.

McQueen and the other race cars drives to Cruz to protect her, while Storm drives to Guido and whispers something to him. Guido quickly sets up a microphone and turns on the music. **"Despacito" by Daddy Yankee**.

Storm: *smiles at Cruz* This song is for you, my princess.

Cruz widens her eyes and blushes a little. McQueen don't like the way how Storm looks at her and grits his teeth angrily.

Storm: *puts himself in a cool pose and sings*

 _Ay  
Fonsi  
DY  
Oh  
Oh no, oh no  
Oh yeah  
Diridiri, dirididi Daddy  
Go  
Yes, I know you can feel my look on your paint  
Dancing with you is what I really need  
You call me to you and don't say a word  
Show me the way, and we'll make a new record_

 _Oh, you, you are...  
The magnet and I'm the metal  
I'm getting closer and I'm setting up the plan  
Just the thought of it accelerates my engine  
Oh, yeah...  
I've never felt that before  
All my senses are asking for more  
Can this moment stay forever_

 _Baby, slowly...  
I move to you very slowly and do it right  
What's the hurry, if we have all night?  
Tomorrow, it's just the beginning  
Baby, slowly...  
I will kiss you and you will faint  
I don't know, but I think your kisses taste like mint  
I stay in your head like no other before_

 _I love how you look at me and feel lost.  
Tell me what do you like most?  
I will give you my whole passion.  
You're the wax and I'm the flame  
You melt through my heat and forget your name  
Maybe we go too far, but you realize you like it_

 _I want a kiss, come and give it to me  
It will be like in your wildest fantasy  
I have been planning it for a long time  
Your voice is for me like a holy chime  
If you are with me, then my engine makes Brummm Brummm... *makes an engine noise*  
And I know you're looking for a Brummm Brummm... *makes again an engine noise*  
Kiss my lips to see if you like it  
Then you will not regret that we met  
I know our past was a disaster  
But we start slowly and get faster and faster_

 _One meter at a time, very slowly  
Let's get closer, slowly and gently  
If you look at me that way, I'll go crazy, girl  
And your eyes make my tires whirl  
One meter at a time, very slowly *drives closer to Cruz*  
Let's get closer, slowly and gently  
If I come closer to you, then my engine makes Brummm Brummm... *makes an engine noise*  
And I know you're looking for a Brummm Brummm... *makes again an engine noise*  
Baby slowly... *ends the song*_  
What do you think, my princess?

Cruz: *looks stunned with open mouth* That was awesome! Thank you so much, Jacky.

MQ: *drops his chin and looks shocked at her* Jacky?


	3. Don't want him in town

MQ: *shocked* Jacky?

Other racers: *in choir confused* WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

Cruz: *ignores them and drives closer to Storm* That was a beautiful present, thank you.

Storm: *bows* Oh, it was an honor for me to congratulate the winner of Florida 500 race. *drives closer to her*

Cruz: *blushes* Awww, stop it. You make me blush.

Storm is only 3 inches from her and nears her with each meter, when suddenly McQueen intervenes and tears them apart.

MQ: *gets angry* Wow wow wow, you two. I've always known, that opposites attract magnetically, but that transcends all boundaries. *stares Storm annoyed* Storm, if you're done with your gift, then you can drive away now.

Cruz: But Mr. McQueen, he...

MQ: *interrupts her sternly* I said so, Cruz.

Storm: *looks first annoyed, but then he chuckles* Why should I drive away, if I can stay in Radiator Springs? *looks in Sally's direction* Ms. Carrera, I would like to book a room in your modest hotel.

MQ: *looks first at Sally then back at Storm* That will no...

Sally: *interrupts him* You're welcome.

MQ: *stunned* WHAAT?

Storm: *smiles at Sally* Thank you, Ms. Carrera.

Sally: *smiles back* No problem. You're a guest like everyone else. You can take cone number seven, if you want.

Storm: Seven! *smirks* That's my lucky number.

Cruz looks at him in awe.

MQ: *teases him* If it's your lucky number, then I'm wondering why you actually didn't become seventh in the race?

Storm don't even looks at him but grits his teeth in anger. Other race cars start laughing at McQueen's joke.

Ryan: *laughs* Ha ha ha ha ha, that was a good one, McQueen.

Chase: You rock's, bro! *does with McQueen a tire bump*

Storm: *sighs, smirks and turns slyly to him* That was very funny, Champ. Is this from the 50s? I just asking, because I want to know if anyone lived then, who laughed at this joke?

MQ: *growls at him* Get out.

Storm: *chuckles* I think I touched a nerve.

MQ: *yells* I SAID, GET OUT! OR YOU GONNA TO GET HURT REAL BAD!

Storm: *looks unimpressed and says in sarcasm* Oh, I really don't want to risk it.

MQ: *growls darkly* I'm warning you, Storm. Don't make the lightning angry.

Bubba: *to Storm* You know if he attacks you, we will not hold him back.

Storm: *rolls the eyes* OK, now I really don't want to risk it, because I don't want to ruined Cruz's party. *looks at Cruz, who looks a little worried*

MQ: Then get out!

Storm: *is about to leave but glares at him* You're really bad, Champ, you know that? But you would be a great dad, who protects his daughter. Don't you think so? *leaves the bar*

MQ: *looks angry after him, but then he turns to Sally* And now to you, my dear.

Sally: *confused* What?

MQ: Why you let him stay in your hotel?

Sally: Lightning, he has the right to stay. Because if I didn't have, then it would be bad for our business. Then other costumers will not trust us anymore.

MQ: *makes a pout* But I don't want him here.

Sally: *chuckles* Is Doc Hudson speaking right now? Because he said exactly the same words when you showed up. You were just like Storm, but you've changed. Come on, Stickers. Give him a chance.

MQ: *relaxes a little and sighs* Alright, but just three days. Then I want him out of this town.

Sally: *smiles* Awww, that's my boy. *kisses his cheek*

Everyone: Awwwwwwwwwwwww...

MQ: *embarrassed* Not in front of others, Sal.

Cruz: *smiles, winks at Sally and whispers* Thank you.

Sally: *winks back to her and whispers* You're welcome.

MQ: *hears it and is confused* You're welcome for what?

Sally: *panicked* Eh, that you have a girlfriend like me.

MQ: *smiles* Yeah, that's right. *turns to the others* Come on, guys. Let's continue the party. Hit it, Guido.

Guido turns the music on and everyone continues the party.

 **Outside, 300 yards away from the restaurant...**

Storm: *watches, hears them cheering, then he chuckles darkly* Just laugh, Champ. Enjoy the victory. Because soon will be a great celebration on my street. But first, I have to take care of your yellow protegee. *laughs* This will be a breeze. *drives to Sally's hotel*


	4. I forgive you, Jackie!

Next morning in Radiator Springs...

The camera pans down from the sky to Sally's hotel, till it reaches the cone number seven. Storm's cone. The scene shifts to his room, revealing him to be talking in his sleep.

Storm: *smirks in sleep* Do yourself a favor and go to the retirement home, Champ. *laughs arrogant and snores*

He continues sleeping when he hears his ringing plasma television.

Ego by WILLY WILLIAM

RING: *Storm's recorded voice*

Dis-moi  
Miroir  
Dis-moi qui est le plus beau  
Quitte à devenir mégalo  
Viens donc chatouiller mon ego  
Allez, allez, allez

Storm: *mumbles annoyed, open the eyes and take a close look at the clock* It's 7:30 in the morning. Fast cars are trying to sleep. *picks up the call and yells* YES!

Ray: Wow, wow, wow, Stormy-boy. You had a bad night or what?

Storm: *growls to his crew chief* It was a nice night, Ray. Until you call. What do you want?

Ray: I sorry, that I woke you up, Jackson. But I wanted to ask you, how are things going with you and Ramirez. Is your plan going as well as you expected?

Storm: *just sighs* How do you think?

Ray: *makes a long pause before he answers* It's not working, right?

Storm: *pounds his tire on the floor* How can I get closer to Cruz if the champ is always there. I just want to make her to fall in love with me, so that she will have no urge to race against me in the next season. And I also want to know her secret, how she managed to beat me in Florida.

Ray: *thinks and an idea lights up him* Of course, McQueen. That is why your plan will fail.

Storm: *grimaces at his commend* That's what I told you, you genie. The champ is alw...

Ray: *interrupts him* No, listen, Jackson. If you want to get closer to the girl, you have to win McQueen's trust.

Storm: *looks at him stunned, as if Ray slapped him* ...

Ray: *closes his eyes and sighs* Jackson, can you, please, stop looking at me like that?

Storm: *still continues and then begin to laugh at his suggestion* Are you serious, man? You want me to be McQueen's buddy? I mean... Hello... *waves with his tire in front of Ray's eyes* He is my rival number one.

Ray: *gives him blank expression* Just try it, Stormy-boy. And don't fall in love with Ramirez. See you! *ends the call*

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP...

Storm: *looks dumbfounded at the plasma television* Wait, Ray! RAY! *growls* Crazy guy! As if I would ever fall in love with the costume girl. *yawns, closes the eyes and tries to fall asleep again, when a knock on the door disturbs his sleep*

KNOCK KNOCK

Storm: *growls* Grrrr...

KNOCK KNOCK

Storm: *growls* Grrrr...

KNOCK KNOCK loud

Storm: *growls and tries to hold his anger* Grrrr...

KNOCK KNOCK very loud

Storm: *takes a deep breath, open his eyes and looks darkly at the door* OK, I think someone has just planned his suicide. *drives to the door and presses the button to roll the door up*

When the door is rolled all the way up, he notices Mater and McQueen smiling in smug.

Storm: *blank face expression* I can't realize now if this is real or a nightmare.

MQ: *teases him* Awww, sorry, sleeping beauty. Did I wake you up? How many years were it? 214?

Storm: *still blank expression* I just happy, that you didn't kiss me.

MQ: *also blank expression* Believe me, even, if you were the last car of the world, I would never do that.

Storm: *narrowed his eyes and smiles darkly* Oh, thank you, Champ. I'm the happiest car of the whole world now. Thank you. Thank you. *bows a little* Or should I say, "No thank you"? Because in Opposite World, maybe that really means, "Thank you"! *aggravates his voice*

MQ widens his eyes at Storm's comment and realizes, that these are the same words he used to say to Doc when he was a rookie. He looks down at the ground, wondering if Sally might be right about what she said at Cruz's party.

Storm: Champ?

MQ still in his thoughts, till he hears Mater's voice.

Mater: *worried* McQueen?

MQ: *shakes the hood and snaps himself out off his trance* What?

Storm: *rolls his eyes* Quit day dreaming and tell me what you want?

MQ: *sighs* I just wanted to tell you, that the breakfast is ready. So if you're hungry, you can come to Flo's V8 Cafe.

Mater: *melts* Yeah, there is the best fuel ever.

Storm: *thinks for a moment* Thanks, but no thanks. I have my own fuel in my trailer. Gale will be here soon. After all, I don't want to contaminate my engine.

MQ: *growls at him and is about to crush him, but his mind tells him to be calm* Come on, Mater! *turns to his best friend* Let's go, he is to modern for us. *drives in the direction to Flo's cafe*

Mater: *follows him by driving backwards and yells to Storm* Think about that. Can't tell what you are missing, pal!

Storm: *rolls his eyes* And I don't want to know that. *is about to drive back to his room, when suddenly he notices Cruz standing in front of him* Oh... *jumps up a little*

Cruz: *worried* Oh, I'm sorry, Jackie. I didn't mean to scare you. He he he he... *laughs nervous and hides something behind her*

Storm: *looks fist with a scowl on his face at her, but then he shows his classic Jackson Storm smirk* Hey, there is my Costume Girl. Good morning, princess.

Cruz raves and sighs dreamy. Oh, my god. He said, I'm his costume girl, and he called me "PRINCESS". AAAAAAAAAAAH...

Storm: *raises an eyebrow* Ähem... Princess? Are you alright?

Cruz: *snaps out of her daydream at the deep voice of Jackson* Oh, sorry. I was just...

Storm: *interrupts her and grins* Checking me out?

Cruz: *rolls her eyes* You're so conceited!

Storm: *snorts* Me? Conceited? *laughs arrogant* You've got to be kidding. When you're as attractive as me, you'll also think about yourself, okay? *winks*

Cruz: *pouts* Mmmmh…

Storm: *smiles slyly* Come on, Costume Girl, I know, that you checked me out. You were fascinated by my elegant design.

Cruz: *blushes embarrassed* Eh, noooooo. *notices, that he nears closer to her, so that she backs away a little, still hiding something* I... I... I was just admiring the number seven.

Storm: *chuckles seductively* Oh, really? * gets closer and closer*

Cruz: *gets nervous* It's my lucky number, too.

Storm: *raises an eyebrow* You don't say, Costume Girl. *notices she is hiding something from him and becomes curious* Are you hiding something?

Cruz: *gets in panic* No, no,no. It's no... *she rolls back and accidentally hits the hidden object* Oh, no, no, no,no. Nooooo.

Turns out, she was hiding an oil can, which rolls away from her and clunks against Jackson's fender.

Storm: *looks confused at the can, then at her* What's that?

Cruz: *looks embarrassed at the ground* It is an oil can. It belongs to Fillmore and is a pure bio-oil. Well, I thought, that you're maybe hungry, and so I brought it for breakfast for you.

Storm:*chuckles and smirks sexy* Awww, how cute. Are you my chambermaid now?

Cruz: *blushes* O/O

Storm: You don't look too much like a chambermaid to me. *drinks a large gulp of the oil* I mean, they are painted black and white. But I never saw a yellow and blue uniform.

Cruz: *replies in a nerd language, like a professor* Black and white uniform is preferred in England. Here in America the colors are dark blue and white.

Storm: *gives her a blank, unamused expression* Are you trying to teach me? *takes a gulp of the oil*

Cruz: I'm serious, Jackson. *turns around and talks highly scientifically* In England, the black and white uniform is much more seductive than in America. *continues the talking and doesn't even notices, that Jackson rolls closer to her with his big, typical smirk on the face* Did you know how many women in England were molested or ra... *stops as she feels Jackson's warm breath on her left side window and froze*

Storm: *whispers seductively into her window* Why are you stopped, Costume Girl? Please, continue.

Cruz gulps nervously and trembles. This is the first time, that a male car has come so close to her. Previously, she was only laughed at or tyrannized by the men, because she was unlike the other girls.

Storm: *grins and whisper* If you're trying to seduce me with your knowledge, then you're successful. *strokes her fender with the tire*

Cruz: Ouch! *suddenly jumps up and drives away from him a few meters* That hurts! Don't touch me there.

Storm: *confused and drives closer to her* Why not?

Cruz: *stares at the ground and rolls nervous with her front tire* Did you forget it?

Storm: *thinks but doesn't get it* What?

Cruz: *takes a deep breath and sighs* Florida 500... I don't belong on the track... I'll never be one of the racers... The wall...

Jackson widens his eyes and a wave of a flashback floods him. He remembers, what he did in Florida to her. The mean words, the insults, and finally the wall. And after that he wants to get closer to her? She would never forgive him. He looks ashamed away.

Cruz: *looks at him with some hope that he will apologize, but nothing comes* Do you know what? Forget it. *is about to leave as suddenly...*

Storm: *pulls around in front of her, stops* Wait, Cruz.

Cruz: *stops* Yes?

Storm: I… I… I sor…*it's so hard for him to say, since he has never apologized for something. But he has no choice. If he wants her to fall in love with him, he has to do everything. He takes a deep breath and...* I'm sorry! *he did it*

Cruz: *looks at him impressed with an open mouth* Are you just apologized?

Storm: *rolls the eyes and looks embarrassed away* Yes I have. Jackson Storm, the big ego has apologized. *in sarcasm* The new wonder of the world. Where are the reporters?

Cruz: *giggles a little* I can call them if you want.

Storm: *gives her a blank impression* I'm serious, Costume Girl. I'm really sorry. *rolls closer to her*

Cruz: *looks stunned at him and her eyes lighting in delight* Really?

Storm: *nears to her left fender and takes a better look at it* Yes. Generally, I would never hurt a girl. But during the race, I was so focused on winning, that I went too far. *gives her a gentle look and whispers into her window* Please, forgive me, my princess. *kisses her fender*

Cruz: *melts and smiles at him* Well, I don't know. I have to think about it. *blushes*

Storm: *grins* Oh, come on, Costume Girl. *whispers seductively into her window* I know how you are.

Cruz: *feels his warm breath on her paint and looks away embarrassed* No, you don't know me. We women can also be heartless.

Storm: *makes a loud engine noise and growls seductively* Arrrrrrrrrrrr... So you're one of the naughty sorts. I like that. *he rubs his cheek against her*

Cruz: *giggles and tries to push him away* Jackie, stop it. Uh, gee. Don't you think that's a little, uh...

Storm: *whispers hot* What?

Cruz: *melts* Well, I don't know. Let's say... too fast!

Storm: *chuckles* Oh, and I thought, I were too slow. *kisses her fender again*

Cruz: *embarrassed* Jackie, stop it, please. We aren't alone. Mr. McQueen is watching us.

Storm: Really? *stops and his eyes wander to McQueen's direction*

He sees, how, the blue race car, looks like an angry bull, who is about to ram him.

Storm: *smirks at him, snuggles closer to Cruz and shouts to him* Hey, Champ! I just wanted to give your little daughter some society.

Cruz: *looks embarrassed away* Jackson, stop it!

MQ: *grits his teeth and tries to hold his temper back* Cruz! Come to us. Flo has your favorite oil. *smiles at her, but gives Jackson a cold stare, with the warning "I will kill you!"*

Storm just closes his eyes and smirks.

Cruz: I'm coming, Mr. McQueen! *is about to drive to his mentor, but stops and turn to Jackson* Do you want to come with me, Jackie?

Storm: *raises an eyebrow* Are you inviting me?

Cruz: *giggles* I wouldn't ask you if I wouldn't.

Storm: *thinks a moment* Alright, I come with you. *follows next to her*

Cruz: *smiles mysteriously* Jackie! *looks at him with a loving smile* I forgive you!

Storm: *stops and looks stunned at her, by driving away. He chuckles darkly and whispers* I got you, Costume Girl. *follows her to Flo's Cafe*


	5. I forgive you, costume girl!

the story is here: 567544217-cars-3-not-born-fast-but-happy-i-forgive-you


	6. Kiss, Cruz's past, Jackson's decision

The two young next gen racers are still kissing. Cruz is first shocked by the overwhelming kiss. It's her first kiss. And it's from Jackson Storm. Her race rival but also her crush. The racer, who told her mean words at the Florida 500 race, rammed her against the wall and hurt her right fender badly. But she forgave him. Cruz relaxes a little, closes her eyes and enjoys the kiss. She melts like wax of a candle.

Storm: *pulls back, sees that her eyes still closed and smirks* Costume girl?

Cruz: *quietly mumbles still in her dream day* Jackie, please, don't stop. Kiss me again.

Storm: *hears that and chuckles* How I can see, you liked it.

Cruz: *shakes the hood and snaps herself out off her daydream* What? Oh, no. I mean yes! *gets nervous* Maybe.

Storm: *raises an eyebrow* It was your first kiss, right?

Cruz: *rolls embarrassed with her left tire* Maybe.

Storm: *gives her a blank expression* It was your first kiss.

The female yellow racer car looks blushed away.

Storm: *is proud of himself* Well, then you have something to remember, that I was the first male, who touch your lips. Who knows, maybe we will become a couple. I wonder why such a beautiful race car doesn't have a lover.

Cruz: *looks sad at the ground* When I worked as a trainer, I had an admirer. But he just took advantage of me.

Storm: *looks confused* What do you mean?

Cruz: *sighs sadly and tells the story with a flashback* His name was Aaron Clocker.

Storm: *knows the racer but asks* You mean the number 48?

Cruz: Yes. He came as rookie to the Rust-eze Racing Center and Mr. Sterling introduced him to me. First he was very mean to me and demanded that I only train him. I denied it and replied that I would train all rookies equally equitable. And then he came up with the idea of tricking me. First he gave me flowers, expensive gifts, seductive words. And so he was in my head. I trained him more than the others and spent more training hours with him. When he was done and passed the race test, he told me before leaving the company...

Aaron: *in flashback vision looks arrogant at her* If a male ever falls in love with you, then I'll hang my career on the needle. *leaves the company and Cruz with a broken heart*

Cruz: *looks at Jackson with a half smile* I'm afraid of to be hurt again.

Jackson looks a little depressed, because that is exactly the same what he is doing now. He knows he is sometimes a jerk and will do everything to get what he wants. Something changes his mind. He doesn't want to hurt this yellow race car. He wants to protect her.

Cruz: Jackson?

Storm looks at her.

Cruz: *smiles* I'm only making our deal because I really like you and don't want you to think badly about Radiator Springs. Likewise, I want you to stay longer.

Storm: *sighs and growls quietly* Forget it!

Cruz: *confused* What?

Storm: *looks at her serious* Forget the deal! It's stupid.

Cruz: *looks impressed at him* Really?

Storm: We are adult, young racer and behave us like children. I think that our deal is stupid. If we really fall in love, then with the heart. *moves closer to her* Do you think so, too?

Cruz: *smiles* If you think so, then me too.

The two young racers look at each other, until they hear a voice.

Sally: *calls* Cruz? Come here, please.

Cruz: Just a minute, Sally. *smiles at Jackson* I'm sorry, but I have to leave now. I have to help Sally with the costumers.

Storm: *sighs but understands* No Problem. *rolls closer to her*

Cruz: *gets nervous* What are you... Mmmmh… *gets a quick kiss from him, and she melt* ...doing?

Storm: *chuckles* See you later, costume girl. *rolls backward, enters his cone room and rolls the door down*

Cruz: *sighs still day dreaming* He is so incredible. *hears Sally calls her again and shakes her hood* I'm coming. I'm coming. *drives to the hotel reception*

In Jackson's cone room...

Storm: *calls Ray* Ray? Do you hear me?

Ray: *appears on the black plasma monitor* Hey, stormy-boy! What's up? You look so depressed. How is your mission doing?

Storm: *sighs* I can't do it, Ray.

Ray: *confused* Why? It's because of McQueen? Is he in your way?

Storm: No, it's not him. It's the past of Cruz.

Ray: *makes a long pause before he answers* Let me guess. Her heart has been broken before.

Storm: *takes this in, impressed* How'd you know that?

Ray: *smiles* A wise car sees one problem and understands two. That, and your sad face expression told me everything.

Storm: *rolls the eyes* Ray, her past repeats itself. I don't want to be like this guy, who broke her heart.

Ray: Who was it?

Storm: *tries to remember the name* I think his name was Aaron. Aaron Clocker.

Ray: The number 48? Really? This guy?

Storm: Yes, it's him. He had use her and left her heartbroken. If I will do the same, and she finds it out, then I don't know what she will do to herself.

Ray: *gives him a sly look* You like her, aren't you?

Storm: *sighs and looks away* I don't know, Ray.

Ray: *smirks* But I know it, Jackson. I think you're falling for her. Jackson Storm and Cruz Ramirez! A treat for the reporters. All your ex lover will rip out their tires with envy. Which number is Ramirez? The 11th? The 12th? I just asking because I don't know how many girls you had.

Storm: *growls and gets angry* That's it! I will call you, when you grown up.

Ray: Wait, Jackson! Let me...

Storm: Over! *turn the monitor off and sighs sadly* Oh, what's the matter with me? *stamps with the left tire and looks at the portraits of his ex lovers which stand in his room* You'd think a guy like me would learn. *rolls to his Piston Cup trophies and begins to sing*

 _If there was a prize for stupidity_  
 _I guess I've already won that_ *hits a trophy on the ground*  
 _No woman is worth the aggravation_ *rolls to a pink girl on the portrait*  
 _That's ancient history, women drive me crazy!_

 **Pink girl:** *becomes alive on the portrait and sings*

 _Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'_  
 _She's the earth and heaven to you_  
 _Try to keep it hidden_  
 _Honey, I can see right through you_  
 _Babe, ya can't conceal it_  
 _I know how ya feel and_  
 _Who you're thinking of_

 **Storm:** *turns away from her and looks at the other three girls*

 _No chance, no way_  
 _I won't say it, no, no_

 **Red/ grey/ white girl:** *becomes alive too and sing*

 _You swoon, you sigh_  
 _why deny it, uh-oh_

 **Storm:** *rolls the eyes*

 _It's too cliche_  
 _I won't say I'm in love_

 **Pink/ red/ grey/ white girl** look at each other and sighs hopeless.

 **Storm:** *continues to roll to another yellow girl, which looks like Cruz*

 _I broke so many hearts_  
 _And I had regretted it bitterly_  
 _My head is screaming get a grip, boy_  
 _Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_  
 _Oooooh..._

 **Yellow girl:** *yells at him*

 _You keep on denying_  
 _Who you are and how you're feeling_  
 _Babe, the feeling is really awesome_  
 _Hon, there is only one for you_  
 _Face it like a grown-up_  
 _Don't fax now, boy_  
 _Say, say, say yes!_

 **Storm:** *growls and looks away*

 _Whoaaaah..._  
 _No chance, no way_  
 _I won't say it, no, no_

 **Pink/ red/ grey/ white girl:** *sing*

 _Give up, give in_  
 _Check the smile you're in love_

 **Storm:** *looks at them*

 _This scene won't play,_  
 _I won't say I'm in love_

 **Pink girl:** *rolls the eyes*

 _You're lying, read our lips_  
 _You're in love_

 **Storm:** *looks serous at her*

 _You're way off base_  
 _I won't say it_

 **Pink/ red/ grey/ white girl:** *sight*

 _He won't say it, no!_

 **Storm:**

 _Get off my case_  
 _I won't say it_

 **Yellow girls:** *smiles at him*

 _Boy, don't be proud_  
 _It's O.K. you're in love_

 **Storm:**

 _Oh-ohhhhh_  
 _At least out loud_  
 _I would say I'm in loooooooooooove..._ *smiles, closes his eyes and falls asleep, dreaming of Cruz*

 **All girls:**

 _Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shoo-doo  
Shoo-doo_  
 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la_  
 _Haaaaaaaaa..._ *sigh and get in their old portrait position*


	7. Father-daughter chat

here is the link to the story: 580668112-cars-3-not-born-fast-but-happy-father-daughter


	8. She is mine!

Outside Cruz finishes the orders from cone 4 and 5, and walks to number 6. She knocks on the door and wait. The door rolls up.

Cruz: *doesn't even look at the costumer, but at her notes* Good morning, dear guest. Do you have a wish for the breakfast?

?: *chuckles and says with a deep voice* How about you?

The young yellow racer stands frozen. She knows the voice very well.

Cruz: *looks at the guest and gets scared* You?

?: *smirks at her* Yes, baby. It's me.

It was Aaron Clocker. The young next gen racer, who has used her and played with her feelings.

Cruz: *takes a step back in fear* What... What are you doing here, Aaron?

Aaron: *smirks at her and walks to her* Well, my dear. I saw you in Florida. You were great. And, so I thought about... *grabs her and pulls her closer* ...What if we start a new start and become a thing? Hmm? *winks seductively and smirks by showing his pearl white teeth* I see no ring on your finger.

Cruz: *knows what he means and tries to pull away, but he is too strong to her* Let go of me, Aaron! That Clocker stuff doesn't work anymore. I'm over you. Let me go. *frees herself from his grip, but is again grabbed by him and pulled to his muscular chest* Stop it, Aaron! I will never forgive you what you did to me!

Aaron: *lifts her chin with his hand and forces her to look at him* Oh, come on, baby. Still mad at me about that? Maybe this will change your mind. *bows and gets his face closer to hers*

Cruz puts her both hands on his chest and tries to push him away. But she is to weak for him. He is about to touch her lips, as suddenly Cruz feels that someone grabs her by the waist from behind and pulls her away from Aaron. She looks up to her savior. It was Jackson, who growls angry at Aaron.

Cruz: *feels still his arm around her waist and blushes* Um, Jackson?

There was a long pause between Storm and Clocker, who still stare at each other. Until Jackson hears Cruz's soft voice again.

Cruz: *looks with her brown eyes at him* Jackson?

Storm: *looks with a happy smile at her* Hey, costume girl! Are you alright? Did the 48 bother you. *looks at Aaron, who gives him a blank expression*

Cruz: Well...

Storm: *interrupts her* Hey Clocker, that's not how a gentleman should behave to beautiful lady!

Cruz blushes and looks embarrassed on the ground.

Aaron: *smirks at Jackson* Says the man who had to ram the lady at the wall just to win the race.

Storm: *smirks darkly, is about to punch him in the face, but calms down and sighs* Yeah, you are right, Clocker! But that was the old Jackson Storm. The new Jackson Storm knows how to treat a lady. *looks at Cruz* Because this sunshine changed me.

Cruz: *blushes* Well... I...

Storm: *interrupts her again* And Clocker, she is my girlfriend now.

Cruz blushes more and looks away.

Aaron: *looks first shocked but then burst out laughing* That was good one, Storm. I almost believed you.

Storm: *lifts Cruz a little up, so that she yelps and walks closer to Aaron* Do I look to be in a gaming mood, Clocker?

Aaron: *stops laughing and is stunned* Wait! Are you serious right now, Storm?

Storm: *gives him a serious look* Can these eyes even lie? *grabs Cruz by the shoulders and pushes her in front of Aaron* Do you see her?

Aaron: *confused* Um, yes!

Storm: *smirks* Oh, no, no, no. I mean if you see her very well?

Aaron: *rolls the eyes and yells* I'm not blind, Storm!

Storm: That's good. *hugs Cruz and kisses her neck seductively*

Cruz: *moans quietly and whispers* Jackson, stop...

Storm: *continues to kiss her neck and her shoulder* Sssh... *yells at Aaron* Because she is mine! And these things... *puts his both hands on her breasts and rubs them* ...are mine, too.

Cruz stands frozen and her mouth drops. She turns red like the car of McQueen and can't realize what just happened.

Aaron: *drops his mouth too and blinks with the eyes few seconds* Um, O.K., Storm! *lifts his hands up* You win. This round. *looks at Cruz* I want for breakfast a hot chocolate and pan cakes with caramel, please. *smirks and turns around* See you, Cruz. *enters his cone room and rolls the door down*

Cruz and Jackson stare at Aaron's door.

Storm: *he sighs in relief* This is the first time that it worked.

Cruz: *notices that his hands are still on her breasts and tries to get free* O.K., Jackson! You had your fun. Now, let go. *gets a little angry* You've really went a little too far.

Storm: Oh, really. I thought you wanted more, as only kisses on the neck. *smirks and rubs her breasts again*

Cruz: *screams and pushes him away* You perv! *slaps him hard in the face and walks angry to the hotel reception*

Storm: *rubs his red cheek and stares in her direction* See you, costume girl!

Cruz: *just growls angry* Arrrrrgh...

Storm: *chuckles* I think she loves me. *notices that Gale drives to the Flo V8 cafe and walks to her*


	9. Gale

Storm: *walks to Gale, who parks at the Flo's cafe* Hey, Gale! Finally, you're here.

Gale: *comes out of the truck and greats him* Hey, stormy number one racer. You're still alive here? How are you?

Storm: *ignores her question and waves with his hand* Yeah, yeah, yeah, do you bring the oil for my car? *jokes* Because my little girl can be very naughty on the track, if doesn't get her oil.

Gale: *rolls the eyes* You mean that what your car did to Ramirez in Florida?

Storm: *looks blank at her and growls a little* Don't start with the theme again, Gale.

Gale: *laughs and jokes* Oh, yeah, you little girl was very bad race car. How was her name? Martha?

Storm: *rolls the eyes* It's Michelle.

Gale: *laughs at him* Why you call your car Michelle?

Storm: *blushes* I watched Full House.

Gale: *looks weird at him* You mean from the year 1987?

Storm: *looks away and lift his thumb up* You got it, dude.

Gale: *takes a long pause then finally says* Ooookay! I never thought, that you are a fan of old movies.

Storm: *rolls the eyes* Don't tell someone.

Gale: *smirks* Don't worry. I can keep secrets. Is it true what Ray told me?

Storm: *in panic* No, that's a lie. I didn't fall in love with the costume girl.

Gale: *shocked* Oh, my...

Storm: *more panic* Gale, stop it.

Gale: *screams in joy* Aww, my little Jacky falls in love.

Storm: *walks closer to her and covers her mouth with his hand* Please, Gale. I don't want, that everyone finds that out. *looks in the direction of the other racers, whom wash their cars, and smiles at them weird*

Gale: *pushes his hand away and whispers* Okay, do you ask her to be your girlfriend?

Storm: *sighs* No, not yet. I don't know if she really likes me.

Gale: *grabs his chin with her hand and forces him to look at her* And why you don't ask her? If you do nothing, then you will never know that.

Storm: *tries to get free, but she is to strong* She is but not like the other girls I know. Can you let my face go?

Gale lets him free.

Storm: *rubs his chin* When I touched her chest, she pushed me away and yells at me by calling me a perv. But the other girls liked that.

Gale: *slaps the forehead* Well, kid. The other girls, whom you had, were sluts. And of course they liked it. Since you became a racer, you spent every night with another girl. I don't even know how many that were. I must check that later in my notice book.

Storm: *growls a little* You know that the racing thing and the girls are just a camouflage. I never really spent the nights with them. I had slipped them sleeping pills in the drinks.

Gale: *shocked* You... What? And then?

Storm: *sighs* Well, then in the morning, when they woke up, they all thought, that... you know what I mean.

Gale: *laughs and hits the hood of the truck more times* Now I understand, why the trailer was so quietly.

Storm: *gives her a blank expression* It's not easy for me to be an agent. Since Axlerod breaks out of the prison, I have to take care of McQueen and Mater. I had so much hoped, that the Champ was planning on quitting the racing world. Just for his own safety. But he is so stubborn.

Gale: *sees Cruz leaves the reception with the breakfast for the guests* Ramirez! 12 o'clock!

Storm: *turn around and watch his racer girl walking to the cones* Hey, costume girl! *shows her his typical smile*

Cruz stops, looks at him still angry, turns away and knocks at the door of the cone number 2.

Storm: *sighs* See, Gale. She is still angry at me.

Gale: *puts her hand on his shoulder and whispers* Go to her, you little Casanova. And apologize to her. Ask her to go out with you, give her flowers, chocolates, hugs, maybe hot kisses. But don't overdo it. Well, I don't have to teach you that, right. *lets go off him and walks to her truck* Good luck, Jacky.

Storm: *sighs and swallows nervous* Okay, costume girl! I hope so much that you will forgive me. *walks to her*


	10. Who is Jakow Romanow?

Storm: *walks closer to Cruz, who hands the breakfast for the guest of cone number 2* Hey, Costume Girl!

Cruz: *blushes but turns angry away from him* Go away! I'm still angry with you! *is about to leave but is grabbed by the young racer*

Storm: *turns her around and pulls her closer to him* Hush, my princess. I just wanted to apologize. *lifts her chin up and looks into her eyes* Can you forgive me, Cruz?

Cruz: *looks into his gray eyes, sighs and smiles at him* It's costume girl.

Storm: *confused* Umh, what?

Cruz: *giggles* I like it when you call me costume girl.

Storm: *smirks by showing his pure white teeth* Okay, costume girl. So, do you forgive me? *uses the dog face*

Cruz: *rolls the eyes and take his face in her both hands* How could I say no to these eyes?

Storm: *chuckles and whispers* Oh, yeah. I'm so good.

Cruz: *hears that and gives him a blank expression* I heard that! *growls at him*

Storm: *smiles nervous* Hey, calm down. I just wanted to ask you something.

Cruz: *raises her eyebrow* What? Do you want to know my cup size?

Storm: *drops his mouth* No, but... *smirks seductively* ... Will you tell me?

Cruz: *looks stunned at him and growls* You're such a...

Storm: *interrupts her* I know, okay. Listen, I know a good friend, who want to go out with you.

Cruz: *hits him hard in the chest* I am not a prostitute.

Storm: *sighs and tries to stay calm* No, not like that. Just a romantic dinner, candles, red wine... You understand?

Cruz: *chuckles* Oh, really? And who is your friend?

Storm: Oh, well. His name is Jakow Romanow.

Cruz: *looks a bit disappointed, thought that he wants to go out with her* Oh, a Russian!

Storm: Yes, he's new here in the town.

Cruz: Oh, new? Um. Well, what does he look like? *thinks internally* That must be him. But why Jakow Romanow? Why can't he ask me if I want to go out with him?

Storm: *thinks how he should describe himself* Oh, he's young. About your age. *smirks and strokes his black hair* And handsome.

Cruz: *smiles slyly thinks that it's him* Handsome? Oh! Say... He sure sounds nice. Uh. Um. I will ask Sally for free time and would like to go out with him. *smiles*

Storm: *smiles at her* That's great. I will call him and tell him that. 6 p.m. Wheel Well hotel. Okay. *kisses her hand and walks away*

Cruz: Yeah... *looks after him confused* It must be him. But why Jakow Romanow? *walks back to the hotel reception*

When she enters the reception, she sees McQueen and Sally kissing.

Cruz: *giggles* Awww, you are so cute together, you know that? *smirks at them*

McQueen and Sally get apart and blush.

MQ: *smiles nervous* Hey, Cruz, my little girl. What's up?

Cruz: *looks at him a little confused, but then she smiles* Umh, thank you. I'm fine. I want to ask you something.

MQ: We too, but you first.

Cruz: I want to go out today. *sees that McQueen's expression changed to anger* Mr. McQueen it's not Jackson.

Sally: *stunned and drops her mouth* Holy Porsche!

McQueen: *hugs Sally and whispers* Hey, you know that's my speech. *looks happily to Cruz* I'm so proud of you, Cruz. Finally, you push that black blue bastard away.

Sally: *hits the back of his head* Stickers, I don't want, that she becomes to a slut!

McQueen: Hey, and I don't want, that she comes together with this punk. *goes to Cruz and hugs her* I'm so proud of you. Who is he? How he looks like?

Cruz: *smiles nervous* Well, I didn't meet him yet. But all I know is that he is in my age. Is good looking. And his name is Jakow Romanow.

McQueen: *looks at her as if she slapped him* Whaaaaaaaa...

Sally: *worried* Stickers, are you okay?

McQueen's chin drops, and he continues to look at Cruz weird.

Cruz: *raises her brow* Okay, that's creepy. Mr. McQueen, what's going on?

MQ: *shocked* My little girl will be rich.

Cruz: *confused* What?

Sally: *hits his shoulder* What do you mean, Stickers?

MQ: I know him. He is a Russian multi millionaire. *grabs Cruz's shoulders and shakes her* That's my little girl. Your mind is like mine when I was in your age.

Sally looks a little angry at him, she doesn't know much about his past.

Cruz: *pushes McQueen away* Mr. McQueen, I will not marry him. I just go out with him. Jackson told me about him and asked me if I want to go out with him.

McQueen: *laughs proud of himself* Well, the Lightning McQueen scared him. Mwahahahahahaha... And now he found a better person for my little girl. I should thank him later.

Sally: *hits the back of his head* Stickers!

McQueen: Ouh... Can you stop that, Sal? That's hurt.

Sally: *puts her arms on her hips and yells at him* Don't you see that the only man in Cruz's eyes will be always Jackson Storm?

McQueen: *smirks* Don't worry, if she meet Romanow then she will forget Storm like a nightmare.

Cruz: *outraged* For the last time, Mr. McQueen. I just go out with this Romanow, because Jackson ask me that.

McQueen: *smirks* Okay, but just in case I will prepare the cone number 1.

Sally drops her chin and looks stunned at him.

Cruz: *growls and leaves angry the hotel* Arrrgh...

McQueen: *yells after her* Oh, hey, you will find the protections under the pillows.

Sally is about to hit the back of his head again but McQueen grabs her wrist.

McQueen: *pulls her closer and whispers* Nice try, Sally.

Sally: *pouts angry* Can't you leave her love life alone?

McQueen: *kisses her* I just want the best for her. That's what a father should d... *stops and sighs* Oh, no.

Sally: *confused* what?

McQueen: *pouts* Now I forgot to tell her that we want to adopt her.


	11. All a lie

6 p.m. Wheel Well hotel...

Cruz parks her yellow Ferrari outside of the building. She wears a blue t-Shirt and jeans. Sitting in the car she looks at the hotel and thinks, who this Romanow is. And why Jackson allows her to go out with another man. Doesn't he want her? Did he just play with her and got enough from her?

Cruz: *hits depressed the wheel* Why I'm thinking of that? We aren't even together. He is not my boyfriend or something like that. He never asked me if I want to be his girl. Maybe he told Aaron that I'm his girl, but to protect me. Arrgh, Jackson, you drive me crazy! And why Jakow Romanow? *decides to find out the answer and gets out of the car and walks to Mater, who works as waiter tonight* Mater?

Mater: *turns around to Cruz and greets her* Hey, Cruz! Can I help you?

Cruz: *blushes a little* Well I have a date with someone named Jakow Romanow.

Mater: *looks at his notices and found it* Oh, yeah. Romanow. I found his name. But he is not here. I think he is a little late. That's not gentleman like.

Cruz: *curious* Did you see him? How he looks like?

Mater: *unaware* Sorry, but I haven't seen him. He has a dinner reservation outside there where McQueen and Sally always sitting.

Cruz: *sighs and smiles at mater* Thank you, Mater. I guess I will wait.

Mater: *smiles back* Don't worry, 51. I believe that he will come soon. *whispers to her* but I think Storm is better for you. *walks away to the other costumers* Okay, guys, how can I help you?

Cruz: *chuckles and walks to the table* Okay, Romanow knows how to make the dinner romantic. *sits down on the chair to wait for her date*

She doesn't have to wait long when she hears steps behind her and deep voice says...

?: Hey, costume girl.

Cruz: *recognizes the voice and smiles happily* Oh, Jackson. *stands up and turns to him* I knew it would be yo... *stands frozen*

In front of her stand another man. He looks like Jackson but something was different. His hair is dark brown and his eyes have a color of red wine. He wears a black smoking with a purple tie. He looks very rich and attractive.

Storm: *smiles at her* Hey, Cruz. I'm Jakow Romanow. *bows a little to her like a gentleman from a good house*

Cruz: *still looks confused and shocked* Jackson. *whispers his name and is about to freak out*

Storm: *lifts his hands up* Woah, calm down, costume girl. Let me explain.

Cruz: *nearly stumbles against the table but finds the balance again* I... I think I should go now. *turns around and runs to her car*

Storm: *yells after her* Cruz! Wait! *runs after her* Please, wait Cruz!

Cruz: *turns around still running and yells at him* Leave me alone! *reaches her car, wants to open the door but is stopped by Jackson, presses her against the car* Go away, you liar! *turns around to him* Let go of me!

Storm: *lifts her chin up and looks into her eyes* Hush, costume girl. Let me explain.

Cruz: *pushes him away from her and yells* What do you want to explain? You're not a racer. You're not Jackson Storm? You're Jakow Romanow? Or is it a fake too?

Storm: *sighs* My real name is Jakow Romanow IV. I'm a multimillionaire.

Cruz: *looks away* I know that. Mr. McQueen told me everything.

Storm: *comes closer to her* But that's not all.

Cruz: *rolls the eyes* What else? You're married? Have kids?

Storm: *gives her a blank expression* No, I'm not married. And I have no children! *scratches nervous his neck* I'm an agent.

Cruz: *widens her eyes* An agent?

Storm: *takes her hand* I just wanted you to get to know my true identity before I ask you if you want to be my girl.

Cruz: *shoves her hand away from him* Let me guess, when you came to the town, you weren't there because of me, right?

Storm: *sighs* No, I wasn't.

Cruz: *can't believe what she hears* Then why you are here? And tell me the truth!

Storm: *thinks how he should explain that* Okay, my boss gave me a mission. I was assigned to take care of McQueen's retirement. Thus, a fast car was built for me. I had to be faster than McQueen and the other rookies. Later, I saw the strong bond between you and McQueen. And I thought, if I win your trust, then also from the champ. Well, you know the rest.

Cruz: *devastated* It was all a lie, wasn't it?

Storm: No, no...

Cruz: *starts to cry* You used me... I, I was just a part of your con to get Lightning McQueen's trust!

Storm: No, no, no, no look it may have started out that way... but everything's different now because you changed me.

Cruz: *yells at him* No... Stop it! From the very beginning you lied... and I not only believed you, I, I actually... *growls angry* Arrrrgh...

Storm: Cruz, please. When you told me about your past with Aaron Clocker and how he betrayed you, I didn't want to do to you the same. And, so I... *grabs her shoulder* ...listen to me. I fe...

Cruz: *pushes him away* NO! I don't want to hear about my past or about anything I said! You just leave me alone!

Storm grabs Cruz's arm, but she slaps him, so that he falls on the ground... then she gets into her car and starts it. Jackson stands up to stop her, but gets caught up by Mater.

Mater: *grabs Jackson's arm and tries to hold him away from Cruz* That's enough.

Storm: *tries to get free by watching Cruz driving off and yells after her* Cruz, please. *wants to run after her but Mater is to strong* Let go of me! She has to know the truth.

Mater: *waits until Cruz is far away and release him* If you want my opinion, stay away from Sally's hotel. McQueen will kill you.

Storm: *yells at him* I don't care! *he runs to his black and blue car, starts it and drives after Cruz*

Mater: *walks to the back of the Wheel Well bar to an office phone and dials a number* Hey, McQueen! I have news for you.


	12. Holly Shiftwell

Outside of Radiator Springs in the late evening...

The black and blue trailer of Jackson Storm stands at the roadside and everything is quiet. Gale stands waiting nervously outside the door of the trailer. Suddenly she hears a loud engine noise from a distance. She sees a purple Jaguar XJR-15, which drives in her direction and stops 20 yards (ca. 18 m) ahead of her. A young woman gets out and goes to Gale.

Gale: *runs to her, gives her a hug and burst into tears* Thank God, Miss Shiftwell. I sure is glad you have come. The town isn't the same after the event.

Holly: *looks worried and hugs her* How's Miss Ramirez bearing up?

Gale: *blows her nose in a tissue and puts it in her jacket pocket* Miss Shiftwell, Jackson's revelation broke her heart. *walks with her to the black trailer* But I didn't fetch you here on Miss Ramirez's account. What that poor girl got to stand, the good Lord give her strength to stand. It's Jackson I'm worried about. He done lost his mind. He hasn't left his trailer since yesterday.

Holly: *looks at door of the trailer* The poor boy.

Gale: *sniffs* I haven't never seen no man, black or white, set such store on any girl. I stood by Flo's Cafe, as I saw Cruz's car pulls up to Sally's hotel. She came out and ran to Mr. McQueen, who waited for her. She said something like, that she is sorry, and he was right about Jackson. McQueen hugs her and when Jackson's car arrived, he pushed her to the hotel reception where Sally were. McQueen and Jackson got into a fight and Jackson threatened him, that he has enough money to get the town down, if he doesn't give Cruz out.

Holly: *shocked* Oh, no.

Gale: McQueen said, you try that and I kill you.

Holly: *reaches the trailer with her* Stop, Gale, don't tell me anymore.

Gale: *sighs* And today he is planning a kidnapping. I say you, he will only make it worse.

Holly: *shakes her head* Oh, Gale, he has lost his mind.

Gale: *grabs Holly's shoulders* You gotta help us, Miss Shiftwell.

Holly: *looks worried* But I don't know what to do.

Gale: *cries more* If you can't help us, who can? Jackson always set great store by your opinion. Please, Miss Shiftwell.

Holly: *sighs and smiles at her* I'll do what I can, Gale. *walks to the door and knocks*

Inside the trailer...

Jackson: *lies depressed on the bed by planning a kidnapping, as he hears a knock* Get away from that door. *yells* And leave me alone. *hears a female voice*

Holly: It's me, Holly. Please let me in, Jakow. I've come to see you.

Jackson: *sighs, stand up, opens the door and lets her in* Hello, Holly. *closes the door*

Outside the trailer...

Gale: *cries* Oh, Lord... ...please help Jackson Storm in this hour of his suffering.

25 minutes later...

Holly: *comes out angry, the door closes again and looks at Gale* I'm sorry, Gale. But this guy can't be helped.

Gale: *worried* What happened?

Holly: *growls angry and turns to the trailer* This jerk is still planning a kidnapping, after my opinion. And he threatened me, that I would lose my job if I tell someone from the town. *yells at the door* YOU BASTARD! YOU DON'T DESERVE HER. *turns around and walks to her car*

Gale: *confused* Where are you going?

Holly: *opens the car door* Fare away from this bastard. Sorry, Gale. See you. *gets into the car, turns over and drives away*

Gale: *looks stunned, yells to Jackson* Do you lost your mind, kid? *kicks angry the door with the foot*


	13. The engagement

Next day late in the evening, at Flo's Cafe...

There was a big party. Lightning and Sally celebrate their engagement. There is music, food, many drinks and some of Mater's crazy stories. Lightning talked with Cruz and asked her if she agrees with the adoption. If he and Sally will be married, she will bear the last name McQueen. Cruz was touched and agreed, but deep inside she is still hurt. She can't forget Jackson. And what he did to her. Also, she isn't sure if she still loves him. Her heart craves so much for him, but her mind tells her to stay away.

She sits depressed and sad at the table in a corner and glares at Lightning and Sally while they dance. She noticed how they look at each other. Whit so much love and passion. And she wishes she has it with Jackson too. But as the crowd cheer and applaud, Cruz awakes from her daydream.

Cruz: *shakes her head and tears run her cheeks down* No, no, no, Cruz. Be strong. Forget him. *wipes her tears away* Why I can't forget him?

?: Miss Ramirez?

Cruz: *turns to the voice and sees two twin girls in her age* Oh, can I help you, girls?

The twins grab Cruz hands and shake them.

?: Hi, I'm Tia.

?: I'm Mia.

Twins: *in choir* And we are your big fans.

Cruz: *smiles touched and shakes their hands* Wow, that's nice, I guess. *notices the cafe work clothes* Are you two working here?

Mia: *smiles happily* Just till the next race season.

Tia: Yeah, we don't want to miss it. We hope so much you will win the next race.

Cruz: *chuckles* Well, I will try what I can...

Tia: *disrupts her* Oh, my god, Mia. Look. There is Lightning McQueen.

Mia: *fan screaming* AAAAH. My hero. Hey, Mater is there too. *melts* My hero.

Tia: *sighs in awe* Yeah, after he saved Lightning he is my idol.

Mia: *hit her* No, he is my idol. You look too ugly, so he will run away from you.

Tia: *yells* Oh, yeah? Do you forget, that we are twins? We look the same. But he will choose me.

Mia: *growls at her sister* Oh, yeah. Let's see that.

The twins run to Mater's direction by pushing each other.

Cruz watches after them. The twins run first to Mater and shake his hand and then to Lightning and Sally. You can hear that the two congratulate them for engagement by shaking the hands. And few seconds they run to the others townspeople and do the same. Mia runs to Flo and thanks her for the job. Cruz giggles a little. But her smile disappears by thinking of Jackson again.

?: You still love him, aren't you?

Cruz gasps and looks up. Lightning stands next to her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

Cruz: *sniffs and wipes the tears away* No, I don't. *looks away*

MQ: *takes her hand and smiles* You are lying, Cruz. I can see it.

Cruz starts to cry again and hugs her future father.

MQ: *hugs her and whisper softly* Hey, my little girl. It's OK. Sssh... I know that somewhere out there, the right man is waiting for you. He will give you a nice life. You just have to wait and you will see it.

Cruz: *sniffs and looks up at him* You really think so? *smiles* Daddy?

MQ: *smiles touched* No, I know that. *cleans his throat* But now, it is my duty to protect you from Storm. I will not allow him to touch you. No one of us here in town will. I will watch y...

?: *disrupts him* Lightning McQueen?

MQ: *turns to the voices and sees the twins* Hey, Tia and Mia, right?

Twin: *smile* That's right!

Tia: *shows a plate fool of food* We made something for the engagement.

MQ: *takes a look at the food and smiles* What's that?

Mia: *giggles* That's Manti. Small dumplings filled with minced meat.

MQ: *chuckles* They look great. And smells good. Okay, I go, get silverware and try it. *winks and is about to go, but the twins stop him* What's wrong?

Tia: *smiles* No, Lightning. They have to be eaten with their hands.

MQ: *confused* With the hands? I don't know, girls.

The girls look disappointed and sink their heads.

Tia: *sighs sad* We thought you are Lightning McQueen, who can handle everything.

MQ: *smiles and lifts her chins up* Hey, I can handle everything. I will try it.

Twin: *screams in joy* Really!

MQ: *nods* Really. *takes one of the Manti and eats it* Wow, it's really good.

Mia: *looks at Cruz* You too, Miss Ramirez?

Cruz: *looks at Lightning and smiles at the twins* Of course. *takes one and eats it* It's great. You'll have to give me that recipe sometime.

Tia: *giggles* No, problem. Excuse us, but we have to go the others and give them a taste.

MQ: *chuckles* Okay, girls. See you.

Twins: *giggles and bows* See you, Lightning. *run to the others*

MQ: *looks after them and smiles* They are so cute. *turns to Cruz, who looked blank at him* What?

Cruz: *hits his chest* You will marry, dad. And look after other girls? Seriously?

McQueen: *rolls the eyes* Oh, come on. You know how I mean that.

Cruz: *growls* oh, and how d... *feels sick* Oh, I don't feel so well. *begins to falling down*

McQueen: *gasps and catches her* Cruz, what... *feels weak too and falls with her down*

Sally: *rubs her head* What's going on? *falls down*

The people begin collapse.

Only Mia and Tia standing in the middle of the room, grinning sneaky.

Twins: *gives a high five each other* Got it! We are so great. *hug each other and walks to Cruz, who sleeps next to Lightning*

Tia: *smirks* Oh, boss will be so proud of us.

Mia: *giggles* How long will they all sleep?

Tia: *thinks* 5 or 6 hours. But first we have to wash our hands. Not that we fall in deep sleep, too. *giggles*

The twins run to the sink to wash their hands and push each other.

Tia: *growls* I'm first.

Mia: *pushes her* No, I.

?: Girls, please. Don't fight and come to me.

Mia and Tia sees Jackson standing at the doorway and leans at the frame.

Twins: *screams happily* Master Jakow. *wash their hands and run quickly to him* We did everything what you said.

Jackson: *gives them a kiss on the cheek* I'm proud of you, girls. Now you can drive home. I will come after you a little later. *looks at Cruz* I have to store something in my trailer. *smirks at them* If you know what I mean.

The twins giggle.

Tia: Of course we know.

Mia: *sighs and melt* It's so romantic. A kidnapping. I wish, that someone would kidnap me too.

Jackson look at her weird and break out in laugh.

Mia: *confused* What?

Jackson: *laughs* That was good, Mia. I hope so much for you that the kidnapper will not mistake you for your sister. Okay, enough now. Just go now, girls.

Mia: *pouts and walks away* You two are so mean.

Tia: *kisses Jackson's cheek* See you, Master Jakow. *runs after her sister*

Jackson: *smirks and goes to Cruz* I'm sorry, costume girl, that I have to get you in this way. *bows and lifts her up in bride style* You're so light. *looks down at Lightning* Sorry, Champ. This was the only way to get what I want. *leaves the cafe with Cruz in his arms to his trailer*


	14. Cruz is missing

Alaska in the morning ... 30 km north of Nome ... little hut in the woods ...

The camera then opens on a TV about Cruz's kidnapping as Jackson's voice is heard watching the news. Jackson's the mastermind behind all this.

Storm: *sits on the sofa smirks* Cruz Ramirez was kidnapped? *sarcasm* Can you imagine such a thing? Race car driver 51 is missing. This poor little girl. *the news show Lightning and Sally* Carrera and McQueen! *laughs* Oh, Champ, you are a fool! *his phone rings and he answers* Storm? *becomes angry* John! John, you idiot! How dare you call here!

John and his partner Greg are in Radiator Springs, dressed as wrong policemen and stand outside in front of the Flo's cafe.

John: *protests* We just want to ask you, how long we should protect McQueen and Mater for you?

Greg: You leave us alone to do your work. Not cool, man.

John: Boss, give us another mission to end it till to the weekend. That's means we have 3 days.

Storm: *sighs and thinks* Just do your work today, then you can leave and do what ever boss told you. I will ask Agent R and Agent Z to look after the champ and his crazy friend.

Greg: And let them do your work. Not cool, man.

John: Is the girl alright?

Storm: She is fine. *hears Cruz screaming and banging against the locked door*

Cruz: *screams* Let me out of here!

Storm: *smirks triumph* Heard, she is fine. Now do your work.

Greg: *worried* I don't like it, John! I...

John: *snaps* Ah, please, shut up, you idiot!

Storm: What?!

John: Oh! Oh, no! Not you, Romanow! I mean Greg here!

Storm: *yells* I have enough, you idiots! *hangs up the phone*

He still hears Cruz scream. But right now thinks up a lie, goes out of the hut and then rings up Sally's hotel phone number.

Sally hears the phone ring and becomes hopeful about the news. She runs to the phone, just as Lightning answers the phone.

MQ: Maybe it's the Sheriff. Maybe he found something. Hello, Sheriff?

Storm: Hey, Champ. Is your future wife there?

MQ: Who?

Storm: Miss Carrera!

MQ: *growls angry and hands the phone to Sally* Uh… it's for you.

Sally: *takes the phone and answers* Hello?

Storm: *lies* Miss Carrera. How did this happens? How could Cruz be kidnapped?

An angry Lightning listens in on the conversation between Sally and Jackson.

Sally: I don't know, Jackson. It was quite a shock for us all.

MQ: *yells* Is he calling to confess?

Sally: Stickers, please!

MQ: He's a sly one.

Sally: We're doing everything possible.

Storm: Have you called the police?

Sally: Yes, two policemen came and started an investigation. But we're afraid…

MQ: *interrupts Sally and yells in the phone* Where is she, Storm? What have you done to her?

Sally: *upset* Stop it, Stickers!

Storm: *snaps* I didn't do it, Champ!

Sally: Sorry, Jackson. I know, that you would never do that.

MQ: *snickers* Oh, please. You believe him?

Storm: I will help you find her. After all I'm an agent and I... I really love Cruz. If there's any news, I will let you know.

Sally: Thank you, Jackson. *ends the call* Stickers, I admit he's eccentric, but he's not a kidnapper.

MQ: *yells* Well, he's still number one suspect in my book!

Sally: *tries to calm him down* He told me that he loves her. If someone loves someone so much, he would never do that. What more do you want?

MQ: *sits down on the chair and begins to cry* I don't know, Sally. I don't know. I want my daughter back.

Sally: *hugs him* Oh, Stickers. What'll we do? What'll we do?

They don't realize that Aaron stands at the doorway and overheard everything. He just smirks and goes away from the hotel.

Aaron: *gets his phone out and calls someone* Hey, boss. It's me. I have news for you.


	15. Fake rescue

Back to Alaska...

After talking with Sally and Lightning, Jackson hangs up and puts his phone in his jacket pocket.

Storm: *stands still outside and smirks proudly* That was easier than I thought. *hears a motor noise far away and looks in the direction*

A Mercedes comes at high speed and stops with a full braking just a meter in front of Jackson. Jackson steps back and growls angry. Three young men in his age comes out and close the doors of the car. There is a long pause between Jackson and the three men. Jackson sighs deeply, looks at them and just nods. The men pass him and go the hut.

As one of them open the door, they can hear Cruz screaming and banging against the locked door.

Cruz: *yells* Who ever you are! Let me out!

The three enter the hut and looks at each other, til one of them asks.

Man 1: *looks worried and whispers* Should we really do that, guys?

Man 2: *rubs his neck and whispers back* Well, Romano gave us $3 million for this mission. What do you think, Joey?

Cruz: *yells and hits the door with the foot* Hey, I know that you can hear me, you freak!

Joey: *stands cool and sighs* Let's just do it and bring that all behind us. Who wants to go in? *looks at them* Nick?

Nick: *looks unsure and steps back* Is it okay if I pass?

Joey: Wussy! *looks at the next man* Michael?

Michael: *rubs his neck again, looks at Nick and then at Joey* No, I pass too.

Joey: *growls* Fine, I will go! Actually, I would never do that to a girl.

Nick: *pushes him to the door* You will do it, man.

Michael: *puts his hand on Joey's shoulder* You do your work, and we do our.

Cruz: *yells* Hey, you bastard. You hear me?

Joey: *sighs, open the door and smirks at Cruz, who steps back, as she sees them three* Yes, I hear you, my dear.

Cruz: *gets scared and steps back til she touches the wall* Who are you? What do you want from me?

Joey: *leans against the door* Well, I'm Joey. That's Nick and Michael. We are just your fans, my dear.

Nick: *smirks at Cruz* Hey, sweetie!

Michael: I hope we will be good friends soon. *winks at her*

Cruz: *starts to cry* Please, let me go. I will not tell anyone I saw you.

Joey: *chuckles* I know, my dear. We will make sure, that you wouldn't. *smirks and looks at Nick and Michael* Right, guys?

Nick just chuckles and goes back to the living room.

Michael: *winks at Cruz* Don't worry, sweet heart. After Joey and Nick, you will spend some hours with me. *blows a kiss and walks away*

Joey: *smirks and closes the door* Well, Miss Ramirez. Would you be a good girl and take off your clothes by yourself, or should I do it for you. *goes to her*

Cruz: *pushes scared herself against the wall* Please, don't.

Joey: *reaches her and pulls her closer to him* Oh, you want me to do the work? *pulls the zipper of her yellow dress down*

Cruz: *cries and tries to push him away, but he is too strong* No, let go of me! Help! Help me, please!

Joey: *lifts her up, throws her on the bed and crawls on top of her* You can scream so loud you can. No one will hear you, babe. The next town is twenty miles away from here. I dreamed of the moment, when we're naked together in bed, where I can stroke your thigh and you moan my name. *strokes her thigh*

Cruz: *lies on the back, screams and hits him* Stop it. Get down of me. HELP!

Joey: *takes off the top of her dress and smirks at her* A yellow bra? Babe, it really has to be your favorite color. *kisses her neck, then lower to her breasts*

Cruz: *screams* Aaaaah, stop it. Please!

Joey: *smirks at her* So you want more?

Cruz: *tries to push him away, screams and begs* Aaaaah! No, please! Not more.

Joey: *kisses her bra and thinks* Man, where is Romanow? I can't do it anymore. It's not $3 million worth it. *suddenly he hears a scream and a loud crash in the living room*

Nick: *yells in the living room* Get out of here, you bastard. Aaaah!

Michael: *also is heard* Take that.

Sounds of broken glass and furniture can be heard.

Joey: *sighs relieved and thinks* Finally. *pulls away from Cruz and stands up* What is going on there?

?: *yells in the living room* Where is Ramirez?

Sound of beating is heard.

Cruz: *recognizes the voice* Jackson? *cries* Jackson, I'm here!

Storm: Cruz!

Joey: *looks at her and smirks* Is this your boyfriend?

Cruz: *looks up at him scared* Ummh...

Joey: Well, I don't want to share you and my friends as well. So, I have no choice. *takes out a knife*

Cruz: *widens her eyes and begs* No, please don't do that. Please. *looks at him with tears in the eyes*

Again the sound of broken glass and screaming in the living room.

Joey: *smiles at her and puts his index finger on her lips* Ssssh, my little one. I will spare you the sight of his death. *goes to the door and turns around to her* We will continue after I have played with your boyfriend. *blows a kiss*

Cruz: *looks scared and tears rolls her cheeks down* Please, don't.

As Joey opens the door a little, Cruz sees the chaos. On the floor are glass shards and broken Furniture. She sees flying chairs and Jackson, who fights against Nick and Michael.

Cruz: *worried* Jackson!

Joey: *growls* Hey, you freak. Let my friends alone. *closes the door, so that Cruz can't see that*

Cruz: *sits on the bed and waits* Oh, Jackson, please help me.

In the living room...

After Joey closes the door, Jackson, Nick and Michael get apart. Jackson nods as a sign and Nick and Michael begin to scream and break the furniture.

Nick: *acts like he would be in pain and screams* Aaaah, you, bastard broke my nose. *falls on the floor*

Michael: *makes rather a lot of noise, breaks a vase and falls* Aaah, my head. You idiot, I will kill you. *acts as he would be in panic* No, no, no, not my balls. AAAAAAAAH!

Jackson and Joey stand next to each other and looks down at them.

Joey: *turns to Jackson and whispers* It's you and me now.

Storm: *nods and yells load enough, so that Cruz can hear them* Okay, show me what you got.

Joey: *yells back* You hurt my friends. After I finished with you, I will punish your girlfriend for that. She will moan and scream my name instead of yours.

In the bedroom...

Cruz: *hears that and gets scared* Oh, please don't.

Back to living room...

Storm: *gives him a blank look and whispers* Don't exaggerate. *yells* I will kill you, before you can do it! *takes a chair and breaks it*

Joey: *rolls the eyes and sighs* Aaaah, my leg. *falls on the floor*

Storm: *breaks another chair* Take that.

Joey: *giggles a little, because he found that funny, but then screams* Aaaaaah, my other leg. *whispers* It's hilarious, Romanow.

Storm: *breaks again a chair* That's for my girl. *whispers back to him in sarcasm* How many chairs are here?

Joey: *giggles and screams* Aaaah, my... Ummmh... my arm.

Storm: *rolls his eyes and face palm* That was a lesson for you. *gives them tree a sign to act powerless. Takes a deep breath and goes to the bedroom door* Costume girl, it's me. Are you OK? *opens the door and sees her siting on the bed* Cruz?

Cruz: Jackson! *stands up happily and her yellow dress falls down, so that she stands in her yellow bra and thong in front of him* Aaaaaah! *blushes*

Storm: *turns red but smirks* Wow, is this my reward for saving you?

Cruz: *blushes more and growls* Oh, shut up and help me to pull the zipper up. *turns with the back to him*

Storm: *helps her and kisses her shoulder* It's done, my princess. *whispers hot into her ear* Now, let's get out of here.

Cruz: *still blushed, turns to him and looks into his grey eyes* Okay. Oh! *comes closer to his face and licks his cheek*

Storm: *shocked and confused* Ummh... Is that a "Thank you kiss"?

Cruz: *giggles* No, your cheek was bleeding.

Storm: Oh, thank you, I guess. *takes her hand* Now, come on.

The two pass the three men, who lay helpless on the floor, and run out of the hut. Outside, Cruz feels a cold wind.

Cruz: *freezes* Brrr... Why is it so cold here? Where am I?

Storm: *stops and takes off his jacket* In Alaska, costume girl. Here put it on. *gives her his black and blue jacket* I don't want you to get a cold.

Cruz: *smiles and puts the jacket on* Thank you, Jackson. I mean Jakow.

Storm: *sighs, lifts her up and runs with her to his sports car* Please, call me Jackson. I like the name more. *reaches his car, lets her down and opens the passenger door* Please, get in. *waits til Cruz gets in the car, closes the door, runs around to the driver's door and get in* I'll put the heater on, if you want!?

Cruz: *smiles and nods* Yes, please.

Storm: *starts the motor and puts the heater on* Don't worry, princess. I'll get you out of her. *presses on gas and drives away from the hut*

In the hut…

The three young men stands up, look at each other and starts to laugh.

Joey: *chuckles* Man, women are so stupid.

Nick: *laughs hard* Yeah, and she has really believed that.

Michael: Now, let us share the money.

Joey: *sighs* Yeah, but first let us clean up this mess.


	16. Michelle

Still, Alaska, at the town line of Nome...

Jackson drives the Bessie Rd with Cruz next to him. The car reaches the full speed of 214mph (ca. 344 km/h) and fortunately, there were no one on else the road.

Cruz: *wears a seat belt but the speed makes her worried* Jackson, can you, please, slow down. This is not a race.

Storm: *rolls his eyes and slows down the speed* Sorry, Your Majesty. Is this better now? *smirks at her*

Cruz: *glares angry* That's not funny, Jackson. I don't want to die because of my boyfriend.

Storm: *widens his eyes and looks shocked at her* Did you just say... boyfriend?

Cruz: *blushes* Aaaah, no I said friend. *smiles nervous* We are friends right?

Storm: *gives her a blank look* Are you serious right now?

Cruz: *growls at him* Hey, I'm still angry at you. You used me. And you lied. Do you really think that I would forgive you so easily? Well, you thought wrong, Jakow Romanow IV.

Storm: *growls and closes the eyes in anger* Michelle!

Michelle (car): How may I please you, Mr. Storm?

Storm: *yells* Self-control, now.

Michelle (car): *replies* The self-control start now Mr. Storm. You can let go of the wheel.

Storm takes his hands off the wheel and the car continues to drive by itself.

Cruz: *looks confused and shocked* What's goin...?

Storm: *interrupts her with a kiss* Shut up, and let me show you how much you mean to me. *takes her face with both hands and kisses her again*

Cruz shocked first, but suddenly feels so weak by the touch of his lips and she melts. Jackson breaks the kiss, looks into her eyes and starts to kiss her neck. Cruz moans and buries her hands in his black silk hair.

Storm: *whispers hot* See, Costume girl. I just have to kiss you and you feel like wax in my hands. Tell me that you want to be my girl. *kisses her left shoulder more times* Tell me how much you want me. *rubs her right thigh and kiss again her neck*

Cruz: *moans and screams* Jackson, I want to be your girl. Just yours. I need you so much, like a door needs a key. Like pralines need a box.

Storm: *giggles a little and smirks at her* Good girl. Now come here.

Cruz: *confused* What...

Storm: *grabs her by the arm and pulls her closer, so that she sits on his lap with face to him* Now let me play with you. But first take off my jacket.

Cruz: *looks at him with her cute brown eyes* But I'm cold.

Storm: *chuckles* Don't worry, Costume girl. I will make sure that you will have it warm. Or should I help you? *smirks and rubs her arm*

Cruz: *smiles nervous* Oh, no, no, no. I will do it. *takes off the jacket and throws it at the passenger seat* Are you happy n... *feels something between her legs and blushes* Is... Is this you gun?

Storm: *starts to laugh* Whahahahahahahahaha! Oh, you're so cute, Costume girl! Hahahahahahaha.

Cruz: *blushes more and growls* What's so funny?

Storm: *smiles warmly at her and gently strokes her cheek* You're really a virgin, aren't you?

Cruz: *looks away* And you're so mean.

Storm: *grabs her chin and forces her to look at him* OK, if you want to know. I never use a gun. And I don't have it right now. *smirks* But I have something else in my pants. *leans closer to her face* And I think you will love it. *starts to kiss her, til the kiss turns to a french kiss*

Cruz: *breaks the kiss and push a little away from him* Jackson, I'm sorry. But I'm not ready for that.

Storm: *looks a little disappointed but smiles* I understand, Costume girl. *leans closer to her face and whispers* As so long I can kiss you.

Cruz: *smiles and kisses him* You don't so bad after all. *kiss him again*

Storm: *breaks the kiss* Just in the races *kiss her neck*

Cruz: *giggles* Jackson, it's tickles! Hahahah.

Michelle (car): Sorry, to disturb you, Mr. Storm.

Storm: *smiles and continues to kiss Cruz's neck* It's OK, Michelle. What's it?

Michelle (car): Do you need protection? I'm just asking because I'm waiting all the time for you to ask me.

Cruz: *looks stunned at the car then at her boyfriend* What? *growls angry*

Storm: *lifts his hands up* Wait! I'm shocked, too. I didn't know that something like that was built into my car.

Cruz: *yells* Your car is a perv like you.

Michelle (car): *with a child voice* You got it dude!

Storm: *yells sternly* Michelle!

Cruz: *gives Jackson a weird look* Wait a moment. Michelle from "Full house"?

Storm: *sighs* Now you know my secret.

Cruz: *smiles* Well, I like Full house, too.

Storm: *shocked* Really?

Cruz: *giggles* Yes, I watched it, when I was little.

Storm: *smirks and leans to her face* See, we're a good team.

Cruz: *smiles and puts her hands on his shoulders* Well, it's looks like that. *kisses him with full passion*

Michelle (car): Do you need protection? I'm just asking because...

Storm: *yells* No, Michelle! I don't need protection.

Cruz: *giggles* I think your car is jealous.

Michelle (car): I understand, Mr. Storm. And I'm not jealous, Miss Ramirez. I just asked because I noticed three black cars behind us.

Storm: *throws Cruz back at the passenger seat* What?

Cruz: *lands uncomfortable* Ow! Hey!

Storm: *looks in the rearview mirror and sees the three cars* Great! Why didn't you say something, Michelle?

Michelle (car): I'm so sorry, Mr. Storm. That I underestimate your intelligence. I'm just a stupid car.

Storm: *yells* Enough, Michelle! How far is the Airport?

Michelle (car): You will reach it in 5 minutes, Mr. Storm. If you keep this speed of course.

Cruz: *takes Jackson's hand* Jackson, I'm scared. What's if that are the three men again?

Storm: *holds her hand and thinks* I have no choice. *looks at Cruz and smiles* Do you trust me?

Cruz: *looks confused at him but nods* Yes, I trust you.

Storm: *kisses her and strokes her cheek* I will be back soon.

Cruz: Wha... *is kissed again by her boyfriend*

Storm: *breaks the kiss and yells* Michelle! Stop!

Michelle (car): Yes, Mr. Storm. *stops in the middle of the road*

Storm: *takes out an old nunchuks* Michelle! Bring Cruz to the airport to the transport aircraft, then to my villa in California.

Michelle (car): I understand, Mr. Storm.

Storm: *kisses Cruz like it would be the last time* I will be back soon. I promise.

Cruz: Wait. Where are going now?

Storm: *opens the door and quickly gets out of the car, before Cruz can stop him* Michelle! *closes the door, and he can hear Cruz voice in the car*

Cruz: *starts to cry* Jackson, come back. Don't do it.

Storm: *hits gently the roof of his sports car* GO!

Michelle speeds up and drives with full speed away. Jackson watches the car drives away and how it disappears in the far. He turns to the black cars, which already stopped 50 meters away from him. Nine black dressed men come out of the cars and smirk evil.

Storm: *plays withe the nunchuks for warm up* Well, you know, guys. I dreamed today that a black cat would cross my road. *smirks* Now I know what that dream means.

The men just growl and attack him, while Jackson gets ready to fight.


	17. Torture

Darkness... black like the night...

?: *thinks* If I don't see anything, then I just have to be dead. If this is my death, then I deserve it.

Men's voice: *yells* Hey, wake up.

?: *thinks* What is that? Who is yelling?

Men's voice: *yells again* Can you hear me?

?: *thinks and opens his eyes slowly* Who is there? *sees a man completely blurry*

Male voice: *yells again and gives a slap* Wake up, Romanow.

Jackson growls in pain. He opens his eyes and sees a 50 years old man in military uniform. Jackson notices that he is in a small room full of chains, knifes and other torture instruments. He tries to move but his hands are chained. He looks down at his body and sees that he only has his pants on. His chest is full of scratches from a knife and hurts indescribably.

Storm: *growls at the man and wants attack him, but the chains hold him back* Who are you? Did you do that to me?

Man: *holds a whip in his left hand and looks at him with a blank expression* My name is Muller. Officer Muller.

Storm: *rolls his eyes and chuckles* Great, a German. Well, Muller... Aaaaah... *gets a blow from a whip on his chest*

Muller: *whips him* How did you call me?

Storm: *growls in pain and drops his head down* Okay, Officer Muller. *breathes heavily and his heart beats fast* Do you know that the second world war's over?

Muller: *yells at him* Shut up, Romanow. And listen. *throws the whip from one hand to another* From today on, I'm your leader, your nanny, your daddy and your mommy. *walks closer to him, grabs Jackson's hair and lifts his head up* And you are my beautiful, lovely woman.

Storm: *smirks at him* Sorry, but I'm not after boys.

Muller: *looks first stunned, but then narrows his eyebrows* You little pest. *hits him hart in the face*

Storm: *spits blood on the floor, but jokes* Hey, It's not my fault, that your mommy never loved you.

Muller growls and is about to hit him again, Jackson squints the eyes, but Muller's arm is grabbed.

?: *smiles at him* It's okay, Officer. I think he learned his lesson. *lets go of Muller's hand*

Muller: *sighs angry* Fine he is yours.

?: *walks to Jackson and lifts up his chin with his hand* Hello, big brother. Are you happy to see me?

Storm: *smirks at him* Hey, Nikita. Or should I better say Aaron. Don't tell me it is your work!

Aaron: *blank expression* I called father and told him everything. Because that was a little to odd that Ramirez disappeared after your fight with McQueen. Father told me that I can do whatever I want with you. Just to cleanse your brain.

Storm: But of course. The old man. *yells at him* You've always been a snitch. Even as a child.

Aaron: *grabs him by the hair and whispers with a dark voice into his ear* Now listen me, brother. I will call now the nurse, she will clean your wounds and then you will put on your 2.0 suit. The race in California is waiting. But first... You will apologize to Cruz and tell her everything what you did.

Storm: *growls in pain* I will lose her. She will never forgive me that.

Aaron: *looks into his brother's eyes* Don't you think that you deserve that? If I were her, I would bury you alive.

Storm: *chuckles slyly* I can't imagine you as woman. Although, your first name is also female.

Aaron: *gives him a little slap on the back of the head * Are you born before the stupidity, or what?

Storm: *looks at him and giggles* But of course, I am 20 minutes older than you. *laughs*

Aaron: *growls angry* You like a little child.

Muller: *gets his whip ready* Don't worry, Mr. Romanow. I will teach him. *lifts the whip up, but is stopped again*

Aaron: *pats Muller's shoulder* It's alright, Officer. Release him from the chains I will call the nurse. *looks at Jackson* A butler will bring a fresh suit. I will wait outside. And please, Jackson. Behave! *walks away*

Storm: *rolls his eyes and replies* No promises!

Muller releases him from the chains. Jackson falls exhausted on the floor and growls in pain. The officer raised him up on a chair. The nurse comes and starts to clean his wounds. Some of them need to be sewn. The nurse ends her work and walks away. An old butler enters the room and hands Jackson a suit.

Storm: *is about to take off his pants, but stops and looks at the officer and the butler* Boys, please. *smirks and jokes* Turn around. I'm so shy. *winks like a girl and blows a kiss*

The officer and the butler roll the eyes and turn around to let him change.

Jackson sighs like girl by rolling his eyes. Takes off his pants and a song is started as intro:

 _Daring agent of mystery, and champion of racing._ ***puts black pants on***  
 _Plays Russian roulette, Jackson Storm is the king._ ***puts a white shirt on and button up it***  
 _Somewhere some villain schemes, but his number's up (3-2-1)_ ***puts black shoes on***

 _Jackson Storm (So a spy, comes from the sky.)_ ***ties a tie***  
 _Jackson Storm, Let's get dangerous._ ***puts a suit coat on***  
 _Jackson Storm (Better watch out you bad boys.)_  
 _Jackson Storm!_

The end of the song.

Storm: *stands in a cool, arrogant pose* Oh, yeah. Much better. *walks to the exit, but stops in front of the door and turns to the officer* I'm sorry, my darling, to hurt your feelings. But I have to break up with you.

The officer and the butler look stunned and weird at him, as if a psychopath would stand in front of them.

Storm: *puts his hand on his chest* It's not you, it's me. But you will be always in my heart.

Muller: *growls and yells* You little pest! *throws a cup after him* Get out!

Jackson closes quickly the door so that the cup hits it and breaks in pieces.

Storm: *opens the door and smirks* And please don't call me. I have a girlfriend. *winks and closes the door*

Muller: *yells* This little parasite.

Butler: *with raised head* What an insolence! He's been badly brought up. *starts to clean up the room, while the officer is complaining and cussing*


	18. Home Sweet Home

Here is the lik to the story :D Link: **695049924-cars-3-not-born-fast-but-happy-home-sweet-home**


	19. We are family!

Here is the Link to the chapter 19: Link: **695285095-cars-3-not-born-fast-but-happy-we-are-family**


	20. Mommy

Next morning... Whirlpool house... 07:00 A.M...

Jackson has to sleep with his brother in the Whirlpool house in the same room, but in separate beds, because Cruz took his room. Aaron is the first one who wakes up.

(Watch the Video)

watch?v=g1oQ8t954Sk

Jackie Chan: is Jackson

Yuen Biao: is Aaron

The two look to side and sees the twins Tia and Mia watching them by morning training. The twins giggle and melt in love. The two brothers smirks proud of themselves.

Storm: *winks to them* Good morning, girls. Did you sleep well?

Mia: *giggles* It was wonderful, Master Romanov.

Aaron: *punches his brother in the shoulder* It was wonderful, because they dreamed of me. I look better. *blows the girls an air kiss*

The twins giggle and melt.

Storm: *smirks* But now they love me. *punches Aaron, so that he falls on the floor* Yeaaaaaaaaah! *lifts his hands up in joy*

Aaron punches him in the groin.

Storm: *growls in pain* Uuuuuuuuuuuh! *falls on the floor*

Tia and Mia start to laugh, so that even Mrs. Romanov, who sits in living room, can hear them.

Mrs. Romanov: *enters the training hall* What is... *sees Jackson in pain and runs to him* My baby! My poor little boy. *knees to him and looks angry at Aaron*

Aaron: *stunned* What? He started it first.

Mrs. Romanov: *turns to the girls* Why are you two still standing? Don't you see that my boy is in pain? Go to the kitchen and bring something.

The girls bow and run away.

Mrs. Romanov: *looks again at Aaron* And you my youngest son, drive right now to the Laguna Seca Raceway. You're training is waiting.

Aaron: *sulks sad* But, Mom!

Mrs. Romanov: *pints with the finger to the door* NOW!

Aaron sighs, stands up and walks away.

Mrs. Romanov: *strokes her son's head* My baby! Did you talk to Cruz?

Storm: *growls in pain and rolls on his back* I tried it yesterday. I knocked on her room door, but she sent me to...

Mrs. Romanov: *covers his mouth with her hand* Hush, not in my house, my boy.

Storm: *sighs and closes his eyes* I'm sorry, Mom. I just love her so much. What should I do.

Mrs. Romanov: *thinks and smiles slyly* Ne wolnuisia, moi malenki maljik. Mama pogoworit s nei. (Don't worry, my little boy. Mommy will talk to her.)

Storm: *chuckles and laughs* Ja snal shto ti eto skashish, Mam. (I knew that you would say that, Mom.)

Mrs. Romanov: *smiles* I'm so proud of you. You didn't forget your mother language.

Storm: *sings* This is the part of me, that no one never gonna ever take away from me.

Mrs. Romanov: *laughs and stands up* I will go now to her. And don't worry. She will fly into your arms. Just continue your training.

Storm: *looks serious at her* Mom, please. Don't do something stupid. I have enough of that.

Mrs. Romanov: *smiles and leaves the room in silence*

Storm: *shakes his head, stands up and walks to the punching bag* OK, let's do it! *begins to punch the punching bag, but stops after some punches and sighs sad* Cruz.

Mrs. Romanov: *enters the office of her husband and takes some documents from the drawer* Well, Miss Ramirez. *chuckles slyly* Let's see, what you will do for that. *leaves the office and walks happy to Cruz room*


	21. The contract

**here is the link to the story :D 737057498-cars-3-not-born-fast-but-happy-the-contract**


End file.
